Hidden in Plain Sight
by BitterIcing
Summary: They were hiding, running... surviving but through it all the were still just kids. Lost and alone. A series of character oneshots in relation to 'The Gemini Project'.
1. Tia

Hidden in Plain Sight.

A/N: Alrighty, so this is where I will be putting all the character oneshots for my story 'The Gemini Project'. It helps to get a feel for a charcter without taking too much focus off the main character in the actual story. It helps me too, seeing how I didnt cook up these charcters ;)

On that note, I would like to dedicate this oneshot to; **Touch of the Wind **(you rock!)

**

* * *

**

_Tia_

* * *

There was nothing really disconcerting about her appearance. 

Silky blonde hair, brown eyes, small stature, to the human eye she was normal; just a regular, run of the mill teenage girl.

She may have looked normal but she was far from it.

With a fuzzy white towel wrapped firmly around her small body, she made her way through a dark hallway. The light over head buzzed and blinked in an eerie way and it had the tiny hairs on her arms standing on end. Her brown eyes flickered around and she swung her head around glancing behind her.

She could have sworn she heard footsteps.

But there was no one there.

Shaking her head at her over active imagination, she continued through a light steel door to the left.

Inside was a large pool. The lights were out but the underground lights were on in the pool making the water glow an odd shade of teal- blue. The atmosphere was almost surreal in a way.

She walked in, the door behind her shut with a click sending a loud echo through out the room. Making her way along the side of the long pool, she padded along on her tiptoes, her small feet arched gracefully.

She stood at the head of the pool gazing into the water. The lights underneath shown through casting distorted shadows across her face.

She had a kind face, small nose, pouty lips and brown eyes that sparkled with care. It made her the kind of person that was… approachable. The kind of person that no one would hesitate to ask for help from. She didn't mind, she loved helping people in any way she could and she loved kids. She always got so mad when she saw a child being abused. She knew what that felt like, she never had the chance to be a child. It wasn't until after the escape that she understood the meaning of family, of love.

She had ended up in the hands of an elderly couple a few weeks after the escape. Margaret and Bob Montgomery; they had shown her such compassion, such love. They had lived out in the country, miles away from any from of civilization. She loved it there. It was beautiful, she was actually care for, loved, helped.

Margaret passed away when she was fourteen. Well she figured she was fourteen anyway. After that things went downhill pretty fast. With Margaret gone, Bob got weaker and weaker until six months later his heart finally stopped working.

Heartbroken and lost, she left, travelled into the city. Never staying in one place too long, never making any long term commitments but she would never forget the couple that had taught her so many things. For that she was grateful.

She took a deep breathe, nose tickling at the heavy smell of chlorine in the air. She unwrapped the towel from around her, revealing a simple black bathing suit. The towel fell, without a sound, down by her feet.

She took two small steps forward and stood at the very edge of the pool. Bracing her knees and arms she sprung up and dived into the previously calm water.

The splash echoed throughout the room and sent uncontrolled ripples across the water.

She swam under the water and made it all the way to the other end without once coming up for air.

Her hands grasped the ledge as she brought her face up and out of the water. Her lips parted as she sucked in a deep breathe of air and opened her sparkling brown eyes.

Her blonde hair was made dull and darker from the water. She let go of the ledge and used her hands to slick back her silky hair, squeezing out the excess water her hair had collected. Has she did that it made visible a very distinguishable tattoo on the side of her left temple. The tattoo was a simple Gemini symbol still as black as the day it was burned into her skin.

It was a mark of her past, what she was, what she was trained to be. What she wanted so hard to forget.

The tattoo signified her as Experiment D- 047.

On her forged papers it signified her as Tamara Montgomery.

But to herself and eleven others she would always be known as Tia.

* * *

_It's not very long, I know. But this is just to give you some insight on the character!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Sam

Hidden in Plain Sight.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter... at all.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I meant to get this up sooner but I got a little side tracked with 'Undead Secrets'.

Anyway I would like to take a second and dedicate this one shot to the wonderful **realdarkangel **(hope you like it :)

_

* * *

_

_Sam

* * *

_

"Idiots" he chuckled as he walked out of a seedy looking pub, counting a wad of cash in his hands.

He was almost disappointed by how easy it was to hustle cash out of the unsuspecting victims… otherwise known as drunks.

Almost.

It was easy money and he had no problems 'earning' it.

He folded the money and stuffed it into his back pocket, cocky grin in place. He had short sandy blonde hair that he liked to spike up in the front, light brown eyes and a tan complexion. It was one of those faces that just screamed confidence and cockiness. It was a major bonus that he wasn't all that bad looking either.

He had a beauty about him, a gracefulness that completely contradicted his cocky, sarcastic attitude. It made him that much more appealing to those around him.

He looked like he was in his early twenties but in reality he was only close to seventeen years old. It wasn't all that hard to cast a glamour to make him appear older. If he didn't, well it would be kind of tricky to get into bars and nightclubs now wouldn't it?

Stuffing his hand into his jacket pockets, he made his way across the parking lot.

Two hundred and fifty six bucks. Not a bad night, he mused.

He stopped short when he caught sight of two woman walking his way.

"Ladies" he smirked just as they walked past him.

The two girls had their arms linked and in his wise opinion, they were hot. Short skirts, tight tops… yup just his type. He turned and walked backwards a little to check them out.

They giggled when they looked back at him making him grin wider.

Not a bad night at all.

He turned back around and continued on his way letting his mind wander.

He moved around a lot after the escape. As a result of that he learned the art that was called hustling, scamming, cheating, lying, conning. Call it what you will, when you get right down to it, it's all the same thing.

He was in the more run down parts of the city he was staying in. Sure he would have preferred to stay in a nice expensive, lavish hotel room but that was just unwanted attention. And hey he still loved his easygoing lifestyle. He just hated the fact that he was always looking over his shoulder at every twist and turn, scared that he might slip up and get caught.

He paused and looked up at the sky. It was pointless really, he was in the middle of a city. It was impossible to see the stars. That annoyed him, he liked the stars. He would lose himself for hours just gazing up at them, looking at all the constellations, the different stars and planets. He wasn't a big believer when it came to predicting the future but it was fun to amuse himself by trying to.

It was probably the only thing he felt compassion for these days. Astrology. He had always been interested in the stars, even before the escape. They didn't teach the art of star gazing at Gemini, it was pointless and useless but he didn't think so. Not really.

Looking up at the night sky, at the billions of twinkling lights, it always made him feel like he wasn't so alone. That maybe the others were out there somewhere alive and healthy.

Sighing heavily, he changed that train of thought.

He was one of those types of people that went by many names. Jerk…, bitch…, little twerp…, punk…

Experiment D-039...

Samuel West…

But he mostly just liked to call himself Sam.

* * *

_Okay, well thats all for now. Feel free to tell me what you think :)_

_Thanks._


	3. Ava

Hidden in Plain Sight

Dislaimer:... Nope, not mine.

A/N: So another character to add to the collection. :D

This charater was created by **Emerald Shadow Phoenix** (this is for you!) I'm just having fun with it :)

_

* * *

_

_Ava

* * *

_

"Ouch" she hissed dropping her book bag.

A group of girls had bumped into her, ramming her hard in the shoulder forcing her to drop her bag. Her books and papers came spilling out.

The four girls let out shrill mocking laughter and continued on their way. They were the popular girls of the school. Those gorgeous girls with rich parents and the 'holier then thou' attitude.

She bent down and started collecting the stuff that was now scattered in the hallway. She looked over to where the other girls were walking. She glared at them, she was used to this, it was almost a daily routine. She was smart, smart people were normal targets by bullies.

She had long dark brown hair that was set in loose waves down her back. She had a semi tanned complexion and uncommon dark blue eyes. They were almost an indigo colour, it had lots of people asking her if she wore contact lenses. She was considered pretty but not beautiful like the popular girls in the school she was attending. She held her own beauty.

She wore plain dark jeans and an oversized sweater that made her look more scrawny then she actually was.

Stuffing her things, in a half hazard way, back in her bag, she looked at the girls that pushed her. They were about to walk trough the glass doors leading outside.

Lifting her hand, she snapped her fingers and casually tucked her hair behind her ears.

Crack.

One of the girls had walked right into the door.

She smiled smugly to herself. She had effectively locked the door on them and made those four girls look like idiots. Not that they already were. Laughter rang out through the hall as other students chuckled a the girls misfortune. The girl huffed and her friends started fussing over her.

She stuffed the last book back in her bag and stood up. Slinging the bag back on her shoulder, she continued down the hallway. The group of girls were still standing by the door and cooing over the one that ran into the door. The girl caught sight of her and glared.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she pushed on the door. She rubbed the handle with her thumb and the door unlocked. She walked outside, not bothering to look back to see the horrified scowls the other girls were giving.

She stared at her feet as she walked but held firm to the smug smile. This, this was also a daily routine. Those same girls would pick on her and call her down, but she always found a way to get them back. As long as she didn't get caught in the process.

Shaking her head, she dislodged the hair that was tucked behind her ear. Her dark hair fell loose and covered the tattoo on the side of her temple.

After the escape she somehow managed to find herself in a foster home with ten other kids. Being a girl with a shaved head was a calling card to get picked on. She had eventually grown her hair out but by then she was the outcast. Because of that she had grown quiet and a more then a little shy around people.

Not that anybody could blame her really. She was frightened by the idea of somebody finding out about her and that fear had stopped her from making friends. Instead she threw herself into her studies. She was advanced for her age but she knew why. She liked math and science, she excelled in those subjects and enjoyed it.

Just like she had excelled in those same subjects back at Gemini.

At Gemini Technology she was referred to as Experiment D- 049.

Out here in the real world though, she went by Ava Rosa.

* * *

_And there ya have it! Now I just gotta add my own characters and wait for any one else that wants to create one :)_

_Thanks again!_


End file.
